


Ocean Breeze

by naughtylemonade



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtylemonade/pseuds/naughtylemonade
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale take a trip to the California coast not long after they've revealed their true feelings to each other.





	Ocean Breeze

Being a passenger in Crowley’s Bentley was a terrifying and exciting experience all at once, he thought. Crowley drove too fast, broke every single traffic law, and yet, somehow, it got his blood racing. Too much. 

One particular chilly night in the middle of autumn, they found themselves cruising down the California coastline, a suggestion of Crowley’s doing. The smell of saltwater mingled in the breeze, flowing past Aziraphale’s hand as he let it hang out of the open window. He inhaled and let it out with a happy sigh.

“This was an excellent idea, Crowley. I don’t often take enough time to marvel at the wonders of God’s creation.” His head suddenly snapped back inside the car as a bug smacked into his cheek. 

“God’s creation can sometimes be a right dick, eh?” Crowley smirked as he made the bug guts vanish. He pulled slowly off the highway to an open patch of sand that signaled the start of the beach. The car idled and Crowley left the headlights on as they exited, Aziraphale grabbing the picnic basket and large blanket from the backseat. 

They spread their blanket out over the sand, the sun just beginning to set over the ocean in front of them. Crowley took a moment to look out, a slight snarl on his lips. “Sunsets. Overrated.”

Aziraphale shook his head, sat down, and prepared their glasses of champagne. “You’re so cynical sometimes. Do you ever appreciate anything beautiful God has created?”

Crowley shrugged, hands in his pockets, and without looking down said, “You.”

Aziraphale nearly dropped a glass. He was blushing heavy now. He was still not used to this. The fact they had finally told each other how they felt for over 6,000 years...it still didn’t seem real. He was just about to retort when Crowley was on top of him, knocking the glass clean out of his hand, pinning him down to the blanket. Crowley didn’t weigh much, but the feeling of the lithe form on him made Aziraphale shiver. 

Crowley was staring at him, and if Aziraphale had learned anything, it’s that even the most demonic of eyes could hold lust, and love in them. 

“Do you not understand by now? You are my favorite of all of God’s creations. You are perfect,” Crowley murmured against the skin of his neck, “You are beautiful,” a small bite at the collarbone, “You are scrumptious.”

Aziraphale let out a small sigh. “Please, let me…” and suddenly their positions were reversed, Aziraphale staring down at the demon with the most intensely lustful look Crowley had ever seen in not just him, but anyone. He flashed back to the many sexual partners he had over the years, men, women, those of other gender persuasions, the many, many eyes that had looked into his (covered in some fashion or another, always), and none of them, no matter how blue, green, brown, none of them compared to the dark hazel eyes in front of him right now. Aziraphale’s eyes held the secrets to everything, to love and the universe and every unsolved math equation, it was all there in those perfect eyes.

“Crowley,” His voice was low and Crowley swallowed hard. “Clothes.” 

Crowley snapped and their clothes were gone. Skin met skin. Something about Aziraphale taking control like this drove him absolutely mad. He hated taking orders from anyone, but this felt so right.

“You can’t just say these things to me and not expect me to go out of my mind. You...you beautiful thing.” Aziraphale kissed him hard, biting gently at his bottom lip. Crowley’s slender fingers cupped his face, and their mutual whimpers escaped together. 

Aziraphale felt his chest grow warm. He couldn’t wait. He moved down, their lips parting with a slight smack. Crowley watched with a held breath as the angel kissed down his chest, spreading his legs with those big warm hands, slowly, slowly. When Aziraphale reached Crowley’s cock, he took a moment to appreciate it with a smirk. 

“You really went all out on this corporeal form. Magnificent.” And with that, he bypassed Crowley’s arousal and moved his head down. “What a sweet thing.”

Aziraphale’s tongue was amazingly warm, and wet, and Crowley couldn’t help but moan loudly. His fingers found anchor in the soft white curls below. “Aziraphale,” the name was hissed out.

He swirled his tongue around, circles at first, then flicks up and down. He felt the demon come completely undone above him as he pushed in and started wiggling his tongue inside.

“Oh, fuck,” Crowley said, reaching up with his right hand to grab his leaking arousal. He started stroking fast, not able to control himself. Aziraphale popped up with a “tsk”.

“You want your cock taken care of? You should’ve asked. Naughty demon.” Suddenly Crowley was completely flat on his back, Aziraphale over him, lowering himself down. Crowley growled an utterly Hellish growl and grabbed his hips tight. Aziraphale let his head fall back and started rocking.

Crowley couldn’t take much more of this. The beautiful angel on him, moving up and down, watching his cock bounce, his face twisted into an expression of utter lust and passion, and oh, oh he was not going to last like this.

He thrust up, the sudden move making Aziraphale choke out a moan. “Oh, FUCK.” 

Crowley loved making him curse. 

As a warm, slender hand encircled his cock and started stroking fast, and Aziraphale cried out. “Crowley! Crowley, please, make me cum…” His breath was ragged, sweat beads rolling down his neck, and Crowley was nearly there. He had to focus, had to make sure his angel got what he wanted. He always got what he wanted.

A few more strokes and Aziraphale was babbling incoherently as he came, hips shaking, cum covering Crowley’s chest and thighs. Crowley wasn’t far behind, slamming once more into Aziraphale, filling him and moaning his name again and again.

The two collapsed, a heap of limps, broken laughs and breaths. Crowley brought out his wings and enveloped them, and with a flick of his wrist, they were clean and clothed once more. Aziraphale shivered slightly at the cold of the now night air. 

“Crowley?”

“Yes?” Crowley was lost in those eyes once more, one hand lazily playing with Aziraphale’s hair.

“Did I do alright? I mean, I didn’t...it wasn’t too much...I’ve been reading up on the human customs surrounding sex and it seemed that maybe you would enjoy a more...foreceful tone.” Aziraphale was blushing hard now and it made Crowley grin.

“You did perfect, angel. You are perfect.”

“Good, because I have so many more ideas for next time,” Aziraphale grinned, dare Crowley say it, wickedly.

“I can’t wait to see what you come up with.”

The sun set completely behind them now, the air crisp and filled with the smell of the ocean, lulling them both to sleep underneath the starry night sky.


End file.
